Don't Walk Away
by PhoenixOfIce
Summary: A 10 year old girl and a dangerous supposedly dead convict have a run in,leaving said 10yr old scarred for life and an orphan with a haunted e next year? Next Generation fic. Please R&R :  For now K .


**Disclaimer:**** Ok, fine. You caught me. I'm JK Rowling in disguise, I created the 1st book as a toddler because I was THAT talented.**

**Oh, why did I kill off Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Hedwig, Dobby, Ted Tonks, Colin Creevey, Mad eye, Fred, and all those characters and Bellatrix only get killed in the last book? Plus, why did I NOT write a prequel?**

**Oh yeah, well, psh. **

**Don't own it! :(**

Ok, picture this…

A slim (almost)10 year old girl aroung 4'2 tall with moss green eyes and wavy(most of the time), auburn shoulder length hair with fair skin. Pretty simple, but if you can think of

that image, you are staring at me in the face already. My favorite thing about myself is that my hair is so easy to manage, all I have to do in the

morning is put it into a sloppy ponytail and zippo! Actually, I could care less about my own hair, instead, I laugh at one of my friends, Caroline,

whenever (aka EVERY DAY at least once!) she takes the time to shower, dry, straighten, mousse, gel, and style her curly blonde hair. The most

hilarious part is about an hour after she does this, her hair just turns into a frizzy poof ball, which makes her mad, so she straightens it again and

normally ends up doing this 4 times a day. Ah well, I guess it just goes like that with blonde people. **(A/N:Hey! I resent that!... well you wrote it dingdong)**

Oh, I guess we're getting off track now, aren't we? Well, now that you sort of know me, you can now be aware of the current situation.

It was just about 9:00 PM, already pitch black outside with no stars alighting the sky. It was my honorary birthday party, I was born January 20,

2004, but my dad and I were going on a cruise on my birthday, me ditching school for it on that day, so I was allowed this party thing, the date

was January 16, 2014. Along with 3 of my closest, chatty friends, I was hiding in a

much since abandoned treehouse, playing Manhunt in a huge field and forest combined that my friends and I had christened "Crowley's Park" for

reasons unknown. Perhaps it was because it plainly sounded cool and we all had just taken to it so easily. Clad in a black pull-over sweatshirt,

obviously covering a purple graphic long sleeved shirt with some straight jeans, which, also, were covered by black sweats. Back to the just

started game, now that you understand me completely covering myself to blend in. Undoubtedly my most obnoxious friend(gotta love her,

though), Callie, was about to start searching for us. Before she had even started counting out two minutes, I slipped away and into the previously

mentioned ancient wood makeshift shack hidden by dense foliage. All I had to do once I sat near a corner was to wait for a shrill whistle to blow,

ending the game, or to be found, which would cause a mass of shreiks. I never had and never will be one for patience, the pure silence made me

tense up rigidly although the game had only started for about a minute. A few minutes later, nothing had happened, except for a few distant

screams of surprise and laughter. Another minute passed, nothing yet... Then, at that moment, I heard something, an extremely distant disarray

pattern of someone, something, bounding through the opposite side of forest I was currently at in"Crowley's Park". It wasn't like it could be Callie

trying to freak all of us out, she would've done something more realistic for that. Besides, there was no way, no person could even sound half that

massive, especially from a distance... A bear? Sure they weren't common but that was the only logical explanation there could possibly be.

Anyways, they got scared easy, my dad could just flick the car's brights on and off to scare it away if it came close, no problem. Thinking of this

broke the tension for me momentarily, but it just came right back, hitting me like a cinderblock.

This made me go into the nearest corner of the

shack, which let me be unaware, unable to see outside the little windows on either side of the shelter. A little while later, I literally jumped as I

heard a sound, making my heart leap, or drop, technically, and pound at it, a legitimate scream, not just any scream, a bloodcurdling scream, not

just any, either. That alone could be the helpless scream of one of my friends, Rachel. This was really saying something, as Rachel had never

screamed except for one incident when she fell off her mechanical bike into the mud, therefore not the one to have "cried wolf" in an effort to

freak everyone out, plus, it wasn't her turn to find us. Following this, too many heart wrenching screams and crashes resulted. No...Way... Ugh,

did Dad really NEED to scream to try to get the bear to go away? No, bears didn't like to be that mean, especially when... Its

January! Bears hibernate until SPRING! Oh poop. What the hezzie? With agility that surprised myself, I bolted out the doorway of the little shack.

Pausing to search for the luminous lantern placed on my dad's car, I nervously ran towards it, occasionally coming close to running into a tree

because of how pitch black it was, only allowing the lantern a small space to light up. I argued with myself along the way on what was happening,

but I was forced out of my subconcious by a pleading scream WAY too close for comfort. With this, I flung my legs out in front of me farther and

faster, desperate to get to the car and scold my dad for falling asleep, taking the wheel, and chasing whatever the cause of screaming was. Then,

something made me stop dead. Before me lay the lantern, knocked over on the ground, glass shattered next to it. Avoiding the glass, I picked up

the thing holdong the bulb of light. Walking forward a few meters, I dropped the light, eyes wide at the nauseating scene before me now.

* * *

"_PLEASE! NO!" _I screamed in my mind, slowly reaching the moon lit car. The only thing was, you couldn't tell it was a car. The front was busted in,

comparable to a pug's face, but on a much more extreme level than that. There was no longer a middle of the car, but the end was jammed in

also, the trunk was open and crooked, the inside filled with debris. All around the car there was scratches, not one square centimeter went by

without a white streak running down it. Once my shock of the situation dissolved, well, as much as it could, I rushed up to the shattered front

window, looking inside to see my father.

I rolled my eyes exasperatedly, only he could be sleeping at a time such as this. Through the window, I shook him**,"Dad?"  
**

however, when I shook him, more of his body flashed into the moonlight, revealing...no, please, it couldn't, no it WASN'T! How could it be that he

was slit across his throat in the form of a ragged rip? **"DADDY!"**I cried desperately, breaking open the jammed door to hug the stone cold corpse

that was my dad. Hearing the massive thing running close, I kissed his cheek goodbye, memories flashing before my eyes. Among the memories

was my mom leaving when I was 5, going to Disney, canoeing, and even skiing. With that, I closed my eyes, turned, and ran, only opening my

eyes five seconds later, knowing if I looked back, I wouldn't be able to take it. Running nowhere in particular, sure it was stupid, trying to run

away from whatever had literally cold blooded murdered my ...d-a-d, but what else could I do? I didn't even know what it was, and it already

scared me half to death with having to live for the moment without knowing. Soon, I reached the forest, going only about 50 meters when I heard

a stuttery voice. **"N-. Na-. Nat?"**

**A/N: So? Thanks SO much for reading! If you like it,love it, hate it or have suggestions for me please let your opinion be known! This is a next generation fic, just trying it out to see how works out, I got this inspiration a while ago. **

**Oh and Merry Christmas! Or Hanukkah or just Happy Holidays :)**

**Once again, please don't be shy to tell me what you think, after all, the only way I can do better is if I know I'm doing something wrong!**

**Thanks-**

** Phoenix**


End file.
